


Flickers

by amuk



Series: Clearing Skies [5]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Introspection, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows her, just as he knows this place, but he doesn’t understand how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flickers

“Are you okay?”

 

Cloud stares at the girl in front of him, her pink dress and bright green eyes matching the flowers crushed under his feet.

 

There is something familiar about her, something that is there yet not. _Aerith_ —she said that was her name.

 

Something stirred at that, a partially obscured thought, a faint life in the pond of his mind. It rustles as he tries to pull it out before stilling once more.

 

“Aerith,” it sounds foreign and heavy on his tongue, a name he hasn’t said in years and years but he knows it. He knows it.

 

(Or does he?)

 

She’s still watching him, her brown hair slightly swaying in the wind. The church around him is crumbling slightly, pillars falling here and there and only a few pews left standing near the front. It still looks good, like it used to.

 

He doesn’t know how he knows that.

 

She repeats her question and he almost replies with “Are you an angel?”

 

(For a moment, he thinks of pink ribbons and flower wagons, but he passes that off as nonsense. He has never made a wagon in his life.)

 

He responds with a logical yes instead.

 

When she asks him for a date, his mind stirs again. This situation seems reversed, almost. Something in him wants to smile at this.

 

Instead, he merely gives her the impression he’ll think about it and ignores the part of his mind that snorts.


End file.
